


Reflection of the sad eyed boy

by Hacchi_hyun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Bullying, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, dongjun - Freeform, kiss, magic world, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchi_hyun/pseuds/Hacchi_hyun
Summary: Junhee avoids mirrors, but after looking at himself from the mirror in his room, he sees someone else,and falls to another world, away from his problems and sufferings





	Reflection of the sad eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Got this idea randomly and decided to write one shot. Hope yall like it<3

Junhee wasn't enjoying his life. He had issues with himself, being too skinny, too fat for some people, being too quiet, talking too much, being annoying and all shorts of problems we wasn't able to avoid. All of those things hurt him and when looking himself, he felt disgust. He was ugly, he was annoying, he was just...useless. His friend, Chan (Junhee called him Yuchan or Channie) was his only friend, even though they had three years apart. Before Yuchan Junhee was a lone wolf, although being nice and caring person, people just ditched him. Like he was a trash or something. Junhee had tried to be nice to everyone, but every single time people were just laughing at him. Talking shit behind his back. Spreading rumors about him. So many times he had cried alone in his room, and for worse, harming himself. Yuchan was like an angel from Heaven. They met at the school cafeteria, Junhee was sitting alone as usual, when suddenly a bright first year student came up to him.

 

"Hi, can I sit with you? You looked lonely so I wanna fix that!"

 

Junhee felt how people around them were staring, whispering, giggling. Slowly he nodded, and the bright boy sat in front of him. They were eating quietly, the bright boy asked: "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Kang Yuchan, Chan for short, first year student at dance department. Nice to meet you!" Junhee was amazed how bright this person was. So warm and cheerful, like a sun.

"Park Junhee, third year arts." he quietly said and instantly got a small bow from Yuchan. 

"Sorry hyung, I din't know you are older than me!"

"It's fine."

"Really?" the younger asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah, I'm glad..."

 

After a while talking, slowly these two became friends. Junhee felt how his life started to change for the better thanks to Yuchan. But still...Junhee wasn't okay. He was still scared of mirrors, wanted to avoid looking himself, hiding his slim body and occasional cut woulds on his legs. After one night, drinking soju and enjoying grilled meat, Junhee finally got courage to confess towards Yuchan about his sufferings in life. When the younger heard all of it, he cried.

 

"Hyung why you kept it so long? You can always tell me everything!!" he cried and hugged Junhee while the latter also started crying in the youngsters arms. Junhee finally felt better, but....no mirrors yet...just...not yet.

 

One spring weekend the two went shopping at thrift shops for clothes and possibly for something else too. This one they went was full of cool old vintage clothes and furniture, vinyls, old posters from Korea but also from the US, just everything cool really. Yuchan especially was excited of old dance contest posters he saw hanging on the wall. "Hyung, you can go, I will stay at this spot a bit hehe." Yuchan grinned and Junhee nodded. Looking the old items made Junhee miss home. After walking around he was able to grab a nice sweat shirt, a belt and a old art book and he turned around....and saw himself.

_A mirror_

 

Somehow Junhee, despite of hating mirrors, felt connection between himself and the mirror. It wasn't a full size mirror, rather like upper body sized mirror. It was calling his name, he had to buy it. Without thinking any further, Junhee grabbed the mirror to himself and went to look for Yuchan, who was carrying at least 8 different posters.

"Oh, a mirror? You sure hyung?" Yuchan carefully asked.

He was surprised when Junhee nodded.

"It calls my name. And it's not that expensive either."

"Uuuhh, okay..."

 

After thrift shopping they had lunch and Yuchan waved when they separated from each other. Getting home, Junhee placed the mirror on his table in his room, not looking his image but..he had this odd feeling about this item. What if it's cursed? It can't be...

 

One day, a rainy one, Junhee came back home from school, crying because of a terrible day he had at school. Yuchan wasn't able to be with him that day and on that certain day people started to bully him again, pushing him, saying he is weak, telling him how disgusting he were. Junhee just threw his bag to the floor, kneeled on the floor, hiding his face into his hands.

" _Why me!? Why they bully me? Why people are saying that I'm awful? I don't get it!!!"_

He cried, the tears were falling to his cheeks, making streak marks. Suddenly, an unusual voice was heard:

" _Why are you crying?"_

Junhee lifted his face and saw himself from the mirror. Beside his own reflection, there was a boy looking at him, with the most saddest eyes Junhee had ever seen. The soft looking brown hair, strong jaw, large hands, the red plump lips, the sad eyes were looking at him, worried. 

"Am I going insane?" Junhee whispered and wiped his eyes, the blurriness vanished, but the faint image of the boy was still there. Junhee slowly walked towards the mirror, gently touching the mirror. 

"Who are you?" he whispered.

Then, Junhee felt how his fingers slowly went through, then, in a blink of an eye, he fell inside of the mirror, he was falling from the sky, a blue sky and tons of light pink clouds. He was screaming, the wind hit him, someone reached at him, took his hand, the warmth of the hand made Junhee shy but the one who took his hand was indeed the sad boy from the mirror.

The younger didnt even realize that they landed somewhere, the sad eyed boy gently held his hands, smiling the cute adorable smile which made Junhee feel butterflies in his tummy.

"Why you were crying baby?" he asked, the deep darkish voice was gentle, the soft fingers touched Junhee's cheek, he didn't push him away.

"People hate me." Junhee whispered,closing his eyes when feeling the gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I bet those people are assholes. You are beautiful."

The large fingers were diving through Junhee's hair, he leaned closer, the connection was just too strong. He didn't know this sad eyed person, but in his heart he felt like this was something that was meant to happen.

"Who..are you?" he whispered.

"I'm Donghun."

 

\---

 

The next thing he knew, Junhee woke up from the floor, the room was now dark. Was it a dream? Or not? What the fuck was it? Did he imagine all of it? Junhee just was too tired to understand and he just went to eat something before falling to dreamland.

_\----_

 

~~You don't hear me screaming, yelling your name, why I can't keep you, when you left me alone, please come back~~

 

The raindrops made calming sound when Junhee woke up. No texts from Yuchan, after checking his phone. He got up, washed his face, ate breakfast and started drawing. The sketchbook was now full of sketches of this sad eyed boy, with soft hair and plump pink lips.

"Donghun...are you real?" he whispered, thinking.

The day turned into a night.

_Then it happened._

 

Looking the mirror, he gently touched it, felt the odd feeling again. "Donghun..."

The face appeared, screaming: "JUNHEE! TAKE MY HAND!!"

That startled him, but after seeing the other boy, he took his hands, pulled, almost fell to the floor, pulled the heavy object in front of him, pushing himself to get Donghun out from the mirror. He fell on top of him, lips connected, Donghun grabbed Junhee's face, kissing the shit out him. Junhee's face turned red, the air quickly changing hot, the touch of those larger hands on his cheeks, his loneliness vanished after they separated their faces. Junhee felt tears coming from his eyes, smiling.

"Are you here for saving my life?" he asked with shaking voice, gently touching Donghun's face. The latter smiled.

"My destiny is to save your life Junhee and here I am. I'm real. You aren't imagining anything weird. It's me, I'm...real."

They kissed again, Junhee gave zero shit about this odd thing happening to him right now. He felt happiness.

A mysterious boy from fantasy world was kissing him right now? - Sure

How to tell Yuchan? - Not sure.

 

It didn't matter....he had now Donghun, the boy with saddest eyes ever, from the mirror, from the odd fantasy world.

 

It's a bit better now. Actually, a lot of better.

 

 

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Odd one right? haha. Idk, tried a bit different writing style, hopefully you guys liked this^^


End file.
